parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Underdog
Sweet Polly Purebred and Bullwinkle gets kidnapped by Simon Bar Sinister and Fearless Leader, so Underdog team up with Rocky to come to their rescue. Plot As Simon Bar Sinister goes through his usual job of bringing fresh souls into his lare, Cad tell him that ones of the souls is not cooperating. The dead Fearless Leader approaches Simon Bar Sinister, introduces himself and demands to be sent back. Simon Bar Sinister is at first unconcerned, but they find a common ground: Fearless Leader tried to takeover America, Simon is not trying to takeover America and they both have been defeated by "upstart animals", but each villains thinks his nemesis is superior. They make a bet that they can defeat each other's respective hero. So Simon Bar Sinister gives Fearless Leader a potions, which turns him into a mortal. He tells Fearless Leader that so long as he keep the potions if he turn back into a ghost, he is all fresh blood. Then, he orders Fearless Leader to attack Underdog while he's training on Unger's House. At said New York City, Jack Unger is trying to teach Shoeshine not to "barrel through" and to "his noodle" from time to time. Suddenly, Fearless Leader pops up and creates a huge bull-like red beast, a griffin, and a minotaur to go after Underdog. With Jack tied up, Underdog dose his best to wrestle the beasts. Fearless Leader laughs at how slow Underdog is, until Underdog picks up Jack's dad's car, bashes the beasts and proceeds to smash it on Fearless Leader, who get knocked all the way back to Simon Bar's lare. Simon Bar decides to send Cad to Frostbite Falls, Minnesota to take Bullwinkle out. When Cad arrives in Frostbite Falls, he first mistake Rocky for Bullwinkle, but the real Bullwinkle, along his fan club girlfriend Karen Sympathy, arrive. After a scuffle, Cad is about to finish Rocky and Bullwinkle off, but Rocky convinces him to look into Bullwinkle's magic hat (by telling him not to look into it). A lion's head pop out and scare him all the way back to New York City and down into Simon Bar Sinister's lare. Simon Bar admits Rocky is tough, but wants to concentrate on beating Underdog first. Then Fearless Leader offers an idea: what if Underdog and Rocky had a misunderstanding between them and get into a fight? Simon Bar likes the idea and puts the plan into motion. The first part is kidnaping Bullwinkle from Minnesota and Sweet Polly Purebred from New York (both using berries as bait). When Shoeshine can't find Polly, an old man (Fearless Leader in disguise) fools Shoeshine by telling him that a "flying squirrel named Rocky" kidnapped her. Shoeshine gets angry and runs off to find Rocky. Later, in Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Karen can't find Bullwinkle, and Cad disguise himself as Underdog and tell him that Underdog kidnapped Bullwinkle. When Underdog and Jack arrive in Frostbite Falls, Rocky and Karen give them a not-so-warn welcome. Underdog and Rocky start the fight, Underdog barreling in and Rocky sidestepping each blow. Rocky gets Underdog to chase him through the alleyways of Frostbite Falls to an old abandoned building. He then gets Underdog to punch enough holes in walls to bring most of the house down on top of Underdog. When Underdog holds it up, Rocky demands Underdog to tell him where he hid Bullwinkle. Underdog responds by wanting to know where Rocky took Sweet Polly. This leads Rocky to realizes there has been a mistake. Before they can work it out, though, the building collapses on both of them. While Fearless Leader and Simon Bar Sinister believe the heroes have been destroyed, Underdog gets himself and Rocky out of rubble. They piece together that it was a setup and that Simon Bar Sinister and Fearless Leader are holding Sweet Polly and Bullwinkle in Simon Bars Sinister's lare. Rocky wants to change in to rescue them, but Underdog thinks of another way. While Simon Bar tells Fearless Leader of his plans for New York, New York domination (and offers Fearless Leader "presidents" title while doing this), Cad yell that Underdog and Rocky are coming their way. Fearless Leader is sent to stop them. He blasts Rocky in an ice block and creates a giant scorpion to take on the slow Underdog. But there's a problem: the dog in the ice is Underdog, disguised as Rocky, and the one fighting the scorpion is Rocky disguised as Underdog. Shocked, Fearless Leader is unable to stop Rocky form nabbing the potions and tossing it to Underdog, who snaps in half. This effect turns Fearless Leader back into a soul and pull him down into the underground for good. Sweet Polly and Bullwinkle meanwhile have escaped and begin punching Simon Bar Sinister, until he threatens to make them "permanent residents'. Underdog and Rocky with Bullwinkle congratulate each other before Rocky fly Bullwinkle and Karen back to Frostbite Falls, Minnesota. Bullwinkle tells Underdog that he'll make a great hero someday. Sweet Polly, having bonded with Bullwinkle, asks Underdog if they can get a other moose as a friend. Category:Crossovers